The invention relates to an antenna means for transmitting and receiving RF signals having a radiating structure with a band shape. Specifically, it relates to an antenna device for a mobile radio communication device, e.g., a hand-portable telephone or a car radio antenna, which is capable of both transmitting and receiving on multiple separate frequency bands. This would increase the probability of the telephone being operable for communication in a site where service is available within more than one band. Such a telephone may be a terminal in, e.g., a GSM, PCN, DECT, AMPS, PCS, and/or JDC cellular telephone system, possibly having an additional pager function or other radio facilities. The frequencies included in the multiple bands of the invention do not need to have any fixed relationship to one another and may thus have arbitrary separations.
The invention also relates to an antenna means which is compact, and requires a small space. For mobile radio communication devices, and especially hand-portable telephones there is a demand for small and efficient antenna means, to decrease the weight and to occupy less space.